Anthony Edward Stark
Anthony Edward Stark, often referred to as Tony or Iron Man, started out as a business man at the top of the world dealing arm to his mutliple military contractors. However after an attempted assassination by his business partner, he turned into the super hero Iron Man.Anthony Edward Stark was born to Maria and Howard Stark, inheriting his father’s intellect and many other traits. He built his first circuit board at age four and his first engine two years later. After completing his schooling at the academy at the age of fourteen, he moved on to college level and graduated from MIT summa cum laude at the young age of seventeen. After the tragic car crash that killed his parents, Tony Stark inherited the fortune 500 company Stark Industries when he turned twenty-one, running it with his father’s friend and advisor, Obadiah Stane. The years pass and Tony developed into a pattern of partying and brilliant engineering. He revoluntized the weapons industry with his designs and even dabbled in other technology that helped save life. Years of protecting and saving American lives amounted to disappointment during a live demonstration in Afghanistan. Enroute back to base after the demo, the convoy was attacked. With the convoy destoryed Tony was then captured while in critical condition with a chest full of shrapnel. It was his fortune that a fellow captive, Ho Yinsen, operated on Tony installing a device embedded in his chest keeping the shrapnel away from his heart. But it was only a temporary solution until Tony developed a better power source by miniturizing the arc reactor. Months passed in the cave as Tony began to work on his savoir's and his escape, what would be the Mark I Iron Man armor. Finally time had run out and they set the plan into motion. Using the armor to escape, Tony made it to freedom due to the sacrifice of Yinsen, who left him with the final words of “Don’t waste your life.” Refusing to disgrace Yinsen's sacrifice, Tony returned to the United States and cancelled weapons production. But the problem didn't end there. Someone was dealing under the table to the terrorists. While Tony reworked the armor, it came to light that Tony's advisor, friend, and father figure, Obadiah Stane was behind the plot to have Tony killed and dealing under the table and even trying to recreate an armor that could be sold. After destructive a battle that killed Stane, Tony came clean to the public that he was Iron Man. Over the next few months Tony had learned that the device keeping him alive was also killing him. When he was unable to replace the paladium required to keep the reactor running, he began making plans in secret. The Stark Expo kicked off with a bang. Pepper Potts was promoted to CEO. James Rhodes was now in charge of a suit. All the important things and people were taken care of. Until SHIELD became involved. When Natalia Rushman revealed herself to be the SHIELD agent, Natasha Romanov, Tony was given a temporary solution and ordered to save his life. Fury released crates of Howard Stark's notes and experiments. With the help of his father's research, Tony manage to create a new element to replace the paladium and save his life. After replacing the reactor, Tony was crunched for time before he had to go save the citizens at the Stark Expo with the revenge driven Ivan Vanko. Working with Rhodes, the pair stopped the insane man from completely destroying the expo while Natasha and Pepper detain Justin Hammer for breaking out the criminal. Things seemed to settle down as Tony relocated to the newly finish Stark Tower in New York City. However it didn't long for trouble to strike in form of a delusional god with daddy issues. Cobbled together by SHIELD, a team of superheroes worked together to defeat the alien army summoned by Loki and the Tesseract. During Tony's time on the helicarrier before the main attack, he made quick friends with Bruce Banner and the Hulk, and rose tension with Steve Rogers, Captain America. However all arguments were forgotten when the army of Chitari began to fly through the portal. The teamworked together to fight back the enemy, but they were slowly becoming overwhelmed by their numbers. Fear of losing the world to the Chitari, the WSC launched a nuke at New York City, hoping to destroy the portal and all the aliens. Instead Tony flew the nuke through the portal destroying the aramada waiting on the other side. At the last second as the portal was closing, Tony barely managed to fall through back to Earth. With the war won, the Avengers split in their own directions waiting for the day the world would need them again. Tony left New York City while the tower was remodelled again due to the damage and new ideas for housing the Avengers. Once the renevations were complete he once more took residense in the Tower laying out the plans for welcoming the Avengers. Personality Raised in the spotlight, Tony Stark built up walls made of ego and nonchalance. He is often calm and collected under pressure but he is willing to show his displeasure about a situation or someone's lack of knowledge. His public persona is blunt, flirtatious, and charming. Depending on how comfortable he is with the situation or person, he can use his wit to be charming or turn it on the offensive and make devastating attacks. Tony Stark seems to show no shame or regret for his playboy ways or really much of his actions. Bull-headed is an understatement when he makes up his mind about any sort of course of action or decision, even if it is rash and reckless. He will fight tooth and nail before giving up or listening to arguments. Tony really comes to life, back to himself, when he's in the workshop handling metals, wires, and lines of coding. His form of relaxing is taking apart a car to clean out the engine and putting it back together in perfect condition, sometimes with a little extra trick. The closest feeling to home Tony gets is down in his Workshop yelling at Dum-E and bickering with JARVIS while playing with one of his various projects. The shop is where he's his most comfortable and open. If he gives a person free reign of the area, or even entrance into the shop, that is one of his highest forms of trust. However to offend or attack him in his shop is to spit on his face and he will retaliate far more viciously than normal. Once a person is able to get past the public persona and walls to earn the title of a friend, Tony is ferociously loyal to and protective of that person. He'll do so much within his power to make sure that person is happy and safe. Sometimes that means being the bad guy. If it means protecting those he loves and cares about, he will play the role as long as he believes he is doing what it right by those he loves. Abilities * Tony uses his genius level intelligence to create his own devices and and tools to solve any problem at hand * He pilots the battle suit, Iron Man, that has imbedded weapons as well as Reactor Technolgy that powers the suits and can be used for bursts of energy for offesensive or defensive manouvers * He has created an advanced Artifical Intelligence capable of piloting the suits, hacking into secure networks, running the various Stark Households, and numerious other functions. The AI, JARVIS, is ferciously loyal to his creator Relationships Character Name Short paragraph or two about the relationship dynamic. NAME OF ARTICLE HERE (if this does not show up, it is double brackets on each side) Is how you link to another article on the wiki. The name must be written exactly as it appears in the title for this to work. For example [[Stiles Stilinski will link to 'Stiles Stilinski'. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Character Name Same as above. Plotlines This is where your current and completed threads are summarized, this should pick up from where your biography section leaves off. Para one Play by Play or summary of what happened in this plot. *Bullet listed 'this happened' *'then this happened' is also cool Para two Description of the overall 'plot' of the para. For example, a casual friendship blooming over several paras. There could also be sub-paras within one over reaching plot. *Info on this para here. Maybe the friends met at a coffee shop. Those could be deliniated like this. This is a 'heading 4' nested in a 'heading 3' (which is 'Para two' there), nested in a 'heading 2' (which is 'Plotlines' above.) *Info on this para here. The friends met up again and watched movies together, then had a great conversation; the friendship grows. Category:Avengers Category:Marvel Characters Category:Character Bio